


Home

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: The Zero boys wonder where they belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of the 2015 Fandom Snowflake Challenge.

With a heavy sigh, Natsuo collapsed onto the bed next to Youji. Since they had no idea where Soubi had gone—though wherever it was, he was undoubtedly perving on Ritsuka— they saw no reason not to stay up late and play video games. In a rare act of self-restraint, they managed to resist the urge to drink Soubi’s beer while doing so; not so much out of respect for his things but because they didn’t feel like hearing him complain about it when he noticed it was missing.  
  
“I’m so tired,” the young Fighter said while stifling a yawn. “But it was worth it.”  
  
Youji nodded and curled up against Natsuo’s chest. “It was fun,” he mumbled sleepily.  
  
“Yeah.” Natsuo’s eyelid grew heavier as his fingers absentmindedly twirled a length of Youji’s long hair. “Kinda makes me wish we never have to go back.”  
  
He felt Youji jolt and found wide, worried eyes staring back at him.  
  
“I said _kinda_.”  
  
“Natsuo, that’s our home,” Youji insisted. “With Miss Nagisa.”  
  
“Then why hasn’t she called for us?”  
  
“Because…” The Sacrifice's ears flicked while he tried to think of an answer, any suitable excuse for being abandoned by their creator. When he couldn’t think of one, he frowned and shook his head. “I don’t know,” he muttered.  
  
Natsuo’s natural instinct to protect Youji kicked in when he saw the boy becoming distressed. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him close. “Forget it,” he said, kissing him on the forehead. “Go to sleep.”  
  
He struggled to stay awake until he heard Youji’s breathing even out. When he was sure that his partner was finally asleep, he closed his eye and let his exhaustion take over.  
  
As Natsuo drifted off, he realized that it didn’t matter if Miss Nagisa ever called them back. It didn’t matter if they stayed with Soubi. Wherever they ended up was irrelevant.  
  
As long as they were together, they were home.


End file.
